


Kismet at the Met

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: After explaining her complicated love life to her daughter and finally understanding her feelings one special day,  Rey decides to go after the one guy that she thinks is truly the one. When it doesn't work, she is left to wonder if she will ever know the lasting love that she has sought.One chance encounter at the Met will change that.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: PL LOVE FEST FOR kaybohls andabatae and shuhannon





	Kismet at the Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dancing With Our Hands Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385662) by [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls). 



> Lovely K, thank you for all you do to make the PL a wonderful place and thank you for sharing your beautiful writing with us. We are all better writers because of you.
> 
> This fic is for you. It was decided to do an alternate ending of DWOHT, and I did it with Rey/Hux. I've never written this pairing before, but you gave me plenty to work with in the fic. I hope it lives up to your expectations of him and Hanna, as I know you hold Hanna close to your heart. 
> 
> To everyone else, this fic is best enjoyed after reading the fic that inspired this one, Dancing With Our Hands Tied. It sends you through a big rollercoaster of emotions, as K is wont to do, but it is beautiful. However, I have *tried* to make it as standalone as possible. The big thing to keep in mind is that Hux is named Thomas/Tom in this fic since Hux was his name in the story that Rey told her daughter.

"...twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight… ” She lifted her gaze to Hanna’s, her breath hitching when she saw a crestfallen smile on her freckled face, “Twenty-nine...twenty-nine and a

half. Twenty-nine and three-quarters… ”

“What comes after that?” Hanna murmured softly.

"Time to hang up."

“But...this wasn’t supposed to be what happened! I thought…”

“I know.”

“I thought he could at least hear us and interject or something and say, ‘what story’?” Hanna exclaimed, twisting a dark curl around her finger in frustration.

"I hoped so, too."

Rey's hands clutched the tiny cellphone for dear life, hoping beyond hope that Poe had heard her. However, with each passing second, cold dread settled in her stomach. With time, even her intelligent daughter caught on, a new sadness in her eyes from across the marble countertop.

He wasn't answering. 

Her dearest Hanna silently begged her to stay on the line with puppy dog eyes, and she did so, as much for Hanna's sake as her own. 

She _thought_ she had finally figured out who she truly loved after telling Hanna of her long, complicated love life. Of the three men who moved in and out of it, sometimes at the right time, other times not. 

The dial tone blared loudly over the phone, signaling what Rey had secretly feared: her old best friend didn't want her. 

With a sad shake of her head, she hung up, went around the counter, and hugged Hanna to her chest, comforting the third grader who only wanted to see her divorced mother happy. 

To know lasting love. 

"I just, I hoped--"

"I know, sweetie," said Rey, words choked within her as well. "Me too."

Minutes turned hours, and the pair held one another as they shared their tears. They left their embrace only for the siren call of Chinese take-out. 

It was a quiet dinner until, out of the blue, Hanna asked, "Will you give up?"

Still, even now, Hanna hoped to see her mother smile, urging her to fight for her love. Rey didn't know how she had been so blessed. 

"No. I'll wait...for a time. Give him time to think. He's been hurt by me."

Hanna nodded in understanding before throwing herself at her mother and hugging her stomach. "No one could stay mad at you for long, Mum."

For once, Rey wasn't sure. 

\--------

In the aftermath of "the phone call that wasn't" -- as so termed by Hanna -- Rey waited. This time, it wasn't with old reruns of _Grey's Anatomy_ or holed up alone. She had Hanna now, the most precious gift of all. 

Just as when she was born, Rey devoted herself to her daughter, and she tried to hide her growing sadness when Poe didn't call back, a day, two days, or even fourteen days later. 

With each passing day, Rey grew more certain that she and Poe weren't meant to be in this universe. As hurt as she was, she was glad that she had at least tried with Poe. She had returned his mother's ring to its rightful owner. She had tried to contact him. 

But it still left her alone. 

Her friend, Rose, encouraged her to date and enjoy the single life, but she had no desire to. She had already had three great loves; it was too much to ask for another. 

The more she reflected on Poe and the grand story of how she fell in love and married Ben, the more she focused on the third man in her life, Thomas. 

Hanna would always think of him as Armitage Hux, the man from the story that had treated Rey like Cinderella and given so much to her, from the fairytale almost wedding, to the cars that took her everywhere, to the memorable nights and outings shared, to the outfits that fit her perfectly.

Including the glittering pair of silver stilettos with the signature crimson sole from Chrisitan Louboutin that she still kept in her closet. She'd never part with those; they held a special place and set of memories in her heart.

Tom had doted upon her and given to her, and he had refused to entangle her in his mess as Snoke and his company went down in flames. It was noble, and now she could respect and appreciate his actions, even if it had pained her so much when he left her at the altar. 

What had happened to him? She had never heard. 

It didn't matter. If he wanted to find her, he knew how to since he worked with and knew her ex-husband, Ben. 

He had been the one to re-introduce them, giving her away when he could have had her, after all the craziness of his work had settled. 

"Are you going to move on, Mum?" asked Hanna one day over dinner.

Rey's face became red. "Han!"

"What? You need to, eventually," said her eight year old daughter, wise beyond her years. "You deserve to be happy."

"I _am_ happy."

The little girl with dark hair gave her a look that said she didn't believe her, and she was right to do so. 

Rey wasn't happy. But she didn't know how to fix this, what to do next.

As a result, she found herself one crisp, autumn morning outside walking. All around her, the trees were ablaze with color, not two trees in a row the exact same color, and leaves crunched under her sure, steady steps in the quiet morning until she stopped in front of one of her favorite places, the Metropolitan Museum of Art. 

Here, the trees were a brilliant auburn, and they reminded her of the man she always associated with the Met. The one whose kiss had stayed with her long after their short evening together. The one who always seemed to meet her serendipitously at the Met. Kismet, as it were. 

Perhaps fate could be kind to them once more, but she doubted it. 

Climbing up the white stone steps, she surveyed the giant columns that lined the main entrance to the art museum. The wind was brisk, blowing against her black pants and exposed ankles to encourage her to get inside. 

With a wave of her pass, she entered the museum, and she lost herself in the beauty around her, looking at sculptures and paintings alike until she came to the Impressionsts, some of her favorites. 

She stopped in front of Edgar Degas' _The Dancing Class_ , appreciating the colors and style. Soon, her mind wandered, and she couldn't help but wonder if Hanna would enjoy a dance or ballet class. 

"No, you don't need dance lessons. You've always been good enough to me."

Rey's breath caught as she heard a familiar baritone voice come up behind her, and her heart hammered in her chest. 

"We really need to stop meeting like this," said Rey, making them both laugh.

She turned to face him, immediately struck by how little he had changed in his looks. The same sleek, auburn beard that she used to love to feel against her face and thighs. The same put-together look that screamed that he was in control. The same piercing, blue eyes she remembered from countless nights together. 

But it was his smile that truly enchanted her. Just like every time before, he was so _happy_ to see her. 

She had missed that, she realized belatedly. 

She shivered. It seemed fate was kind to her, and them. 

"It seems some things will never change," said Tom, noting her shiver and picking up her wrap, slipping it over her shoulders. 

As he did so, the touch of his warm hand against her chilled skin sent her reeling, that same magic of every time before hitting her like a freight train. Glancing down, she saw his pressed, linen shirt and the cufflinks she had given him so many years ago. 

_After all this time?_

"Yes," he said with red tinging his cheeks, drawing her eyes as she realized she had spoken aloud. His fingers lovingly rubbed the cufflinks. "I couldn't bring myself to get rid of them, even after you married Ben. When you got divorced, I started wearing them every day." He cleared his throat as his face became more flushed. "I'll admit I've spent a lot more time wandering this museum of late, hoping for this chance to see you again."

Her throat and chest felt constricted. Yes, it hurt to be rejected, but perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps seeing Poe had been the closure she needed so that she could let go of him and Ben.

Once upon a time, when she had been heartbroken over Ben's betrayal, she had embarked on a fiery, passionate relationship with Tom. He had had the perfect timing, picking up the pieces of her heart and healing her. Now, she was heartbroken again, and the timing of Tom couldn't have been more fortuitous. 

Maybe she had been wrong about him. 

"I...didn't know that I needed to see you right now, but I do," she replied slowly, fingers dancing across his cufflinks to brush the pads of her fingers against his knuckles. 

"Truly?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes. 

This was it. The moment of truth. He still missed her, and she had already experienced so much pain, from him and others. Love had burned her before, but when she tried again, it had given her the best gift possible, her daughter. 

Sometimes, pain was necessary. If she had learned anything with Tom, it was that pain and pleasure went hand-in-hand. Powerful pain, powerful pleasure. 

Was she willing to give this generous, loving man a second chance, just as she had Ben? Was she willing to put her heart on the line to find the love and devotion she had always yearned for?

The answer was a resounding _yes_.

"Yes," she breathed. "Some things may not change, such as how good you look and how charming you are."

"Rey," he warned, his free hand tracing her chin. 

She needed that. The way his eyes bored into hers, promising so much more. The way his touch made her feel alive. She needed him and the way he pulled her into something that was new and perfectly _them_. Without fail, he always did. 

"But other things have within me," she said quietly.

"Like what?" he persisted, a new edge to his voice.

She sucked in a breath for courage. "Such as my feelings toward you." Her other hand joined its sister. "I'm ready to be swept off my feet."

"With even greater passion," he murmured, kissing each of her fingers. Each sensual press of his warm lips lit a fire within her, and their bodies drifted closer, beginning their own special dance that would last a lifetime. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I've waited for you, Rey Niima."

Thousands of butterflies took flight within her stomach, a weightless, joyful feeling fluttering up and spreading throughout her body. 

Getting on her tiptoes, she kissed him, and he responded immediately, deepening the kiss and running his hands through her chestnut strands. Everything of their past came rushing back with even greater clarity, and she was _sure_ that she had made the right decision. 

"May I interest you in a turn about the museum?" he asked when they finally broke apart. "I want to discover what else has changed about you, and what hasn't."

He offered her an arm, and she took it with alacrity, wanting to do something similar with him. There was no better place to do so than the Met. 

"You may, and I might even be persuaded to enjoy a pastry with you afterwards," she said with a wink. 

"You can have as many pastries as you like, Pet," he promised, caressing her cheek and falling back into old habits.

They got lost in the Met, even if both knew it like the back of their hand. Rey enjoyed every second of the quiet moments where they observed their favorite pieces of art, and the livelier moments where they asked rapid-fire questions between exhibits, trying to catch up.

After they left the museum, they patronized the same shop they had years ago. Yet again, there was another new pastry, and Rey was eager to try it. He indulged her whims and waited for her at their little table next to a window that overlooked the tree-lined streets. 

As she walked forward victoriously, he sang softly, "Ah, when she comes walking over…"

She leaned in and dropped a kiss on his cheek, remembering the song that had captured her on that special car ride. 

His arms spread out before him, encouraging her to sit. "Now I've been waitin' to show her…"

She took her seat at the cozy, wrought-iron table and clasped his hand, face hurting from smiling. 

"My, my such a sweet thing. I wanna do everything--" 

"What a beautiful feeling," she continued, ending the impromptu karaoke to ask, "You remembered that song, too?"

"I specifically requested it," he explained, watching her dig into her baked good. "Speaking of sweet things, you keep mentioning Hanna, your daughter, but you haven't said much about her. Tell me about her."

If that wasn't the fastest way to her heart, she didn't know what was. 

They spent the rest of their day together, and they met up the next day as well. She brought up more painful memories, needing to talk about them and ask him about them after so much time. He never shied away from a question, continuing to give to her just as he always had. 

When Hanna came back the day after, Rey tried to hide her excitement. As happy as she was, she still knew from her story that Hanna seemed less enthusiastic about her old flame, or at least that she didn't want him as a father. 

It didn't matter. 

"Did something happen, Mum? You look twitterpated."

Rey choked on her gulp of water and tried to clear her throat, face flaming red. "Yes?"

Hanna pulled up a seat at the counter and leaned on her elbows. "Tell me _everything."_

The mother and daughter chatted into the night, and Rey was surprised by how well Hanna took the news. She assured her daughter that this was nothing serious yet, but the words sounded false to even her. Hanna's eyebrows rose to her dark hair, indicating her lack of belief. She didn't seem upset about it, and that made Rey happiest.

As the time passed, Hanna continued to ply her mother for information, especially when fancy gifts appeared. He said he liked to give, and he did to Rey, making her feel special and wanted by a man, a feeling that had died away in recent years. He stoked it with every lingering glance, each extravagant night out, and more as he wooed her all over again. 

When Rey knew that things were becoming serious between them, she sat down with her ex, and then with Hanna, asking her to meet Tom. 

"Okay, but I don't want to go anywhere fancy...yet," agreed Hanna. "I just want to see what he's like without all the flashy things."

He was happy to do as Hanna wished, and their first meeting was at the chaotic, colorful Carnegie Deli. Pictures of famous patrons lined the walls, and delicious smells wafted from every table. It was impossible to hear in all parts of the restaurant, but he managed to find the one area that wasn't. He stood when the two ladies appeared, and he bowed to Hanna before helping push in their seats. 

Rey had been worried about how the first meeting would go, but she quickly discovered that she had little to worry about. Tom was everything pleasant and attentive to Hanna as she babbled about herself, and he amused her with stories of how he used to come to this place when he first started out working in New York. 

Everything was going splendidly until the very end of the meal, as they stepped outside into the chilly, winter air. The barest hint of the incoming snow slid through their coats, but Hanna was undaunted. 

"Tom, may I ask you something personal?" she asked.

He grinned and knelt to be at her height. "Of course."

"What are your intentions toward my mother?"

"Han!" 

Rey blushed with embarrassment, but he didn't seem fazed in the least. 

"I'm not here to replace your father; he's a good man and friend."

Rey's breath hitched as she watched her daughter scrutinize him until his next words. 

"I'm here to make your mother happy, to give her all the love that she deserves. To treat her like a princess. And one day, I hope that we can be friends."

Rey's heartbeat sped up, everything within her attuned to how her daughter responded next. She didn't disappoint, putting out a hand.

"You're doing a good job. She still has those really sparkly shoes you gave her at home. Keep it up."

He laughed with genuine mirth as Rey looked toward the heavens, smiling with relief and amusement. 

He leaned in slightly. "I will. Does that mean I will have the pleasure of seeing you again next time or soon?"

Hanna went over and hugged her mother's leg. "Yep! We're a package deal."

"I'd have it no other way. Now I have two princesses to spoil," he said, grinning and getting up to kiss Rey good night.

And spoil them he did. He found new, enchanting places to meet with his two favorite ladies. To dance lessons, to Broadway, and glittering balls, so Hanna could feel like Cinderella. The more they met together, the more Hanna warmed to him, prompting Rey to ask her daughter what she thought of Tom.

"I see why you got engaged to him before, Mum. He's nice, and he really seems to love you. That's all I care about," responded Hanna.

Hanna's favorite place to meet with Tom was tea time at the Plaza. They all dressed up like proper English ladies and gentlemen, and Hanna always insisted on drinking with pinkies extended. On one special occasion, he met the girls at the door to the hotel, and once inside, Hanna raced ahead, knowing the way by heart. 

They rushed to catch up to her, only to hear the nine year old tell the maitre d', "They're engaged. They don't know it, but they are. They both want it."

Rey stopped dead in her tracks, equal parts grateful for her daughter and nervous that he had been called out. Tom stepped in front of her, the biggest grin on his face yet. His blue eyes sparkled in the light, and his tailored suit had never looked better, especially since the gray trim matched the Louboutins she wore on her feet. 

"They're going to need a second," whispered Hanna to the waitstaff, watching the scene unfold with a toothless grin of her own. 

"She's right," said Tom quietly. "I don't think I've hidden my intentions very well."

She let out the breath she had accidentally held, and she intertwined her fingers with his.

"You haven't, and I love you for it," she said, stepping closer. 

"I love _you_. I still love you, even more than when I let you go all those years ago," he whispered, arms looping around her to press her against his chest. "You're even more precious to me now. Will you marry me?"

As she paused to calm her racing heartbeat and give him her most dazzling smile, Hanna said, "Mum, he needs an answer!"

"Yes." Their eyes met, and she saw her entire future laid ahead of her. She couldn't wait to share it with him. "I've had a lot of time to discover what I want in life." Hanna rushed to her side, nestled between the two. He laid a loving hand on Hanna's shoulder. "All I need in life is right here."

"I couldn't agree more," he said, kissing Rey. "Sometimes all I need is the air that I breathe and to love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
